vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Klaus and Hayley
The complex relationship between the Original Hybrid Niklaus Mikaelson and the non-original hybrid Hayley Marshall-Kenner. Klaus and Hayley first met in The Rager, when Hayley came to Mystic Falls to visit Tyler Lockwood, whom she helped to break his sire bond. Klaus initially believed her to be someone with whom Tyler had a fling while they were in the Appalachians, a misconception that Tyler and Hayley encouraged to cover up their plans to help the rest of Klaus' hybrids break their sire bonds. It was later revealed that Hayley was working with Shane, who promised her information on her true parentage in exchange for her help in manipulating Klaus into murdering his hybrids. Hayley returned to Mystic Falls in Bring It On, during which Klaus tried to obtain information from her about Katherine Pierce, which ultimately led to them having sex. It was later revealed when they met again in New Orleans that Hayley was pregnant with his child, their daughter Hope Mikaelson, who they conceived during their one-night-stand. Their main priority is to protect Hope. However they have disagreements over the best way to protect their daughter. Unfortunately, their relationship takes a turn for the worse when Hayley tried to take Hope away from Klaus. Klaus became hurt/enraged by this attempt and he had Dahlia place the Crescent Curse on Hayley and her pack, as punishment for trying to take their daughter away from him. They are no longer friends or allies after this; they have become enemies once again. In You Hung the Moon, after six months, Hayley and her pack are temporarily released from the curse, and she confronts Klaus for what he did to her and fights him, eventually resulting in her taking custody of Hope from him. They continue to share an antagonistic rivalry, but are allies for the sake of their daughter. However, they somewhat reconcile later on and end up running away together with their daughter after Klaus' sireline is broken, which sends all of his enemies rushing to kill him. They are known as "Klayley" by fans. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Four In The Rager, they first met in the Lockwood mansion, after Hayley decided to visit her friend Tyler. Hayley immediately recognized him as an Original and didn't bother to hide her dislike for the hybrid. Klaus speculated that she and Tyler had an affair while he was off breaking his sire bond, a rumor which they both let him believe in order to hide their true intentions, which was to help the rest of the hybrids break free from Klaus' control. After Dean's death, Klaus was upset by Dean's failure to keep Elena secure in his home and to prevent Connor's death, but Hayley argued that he should have had Dean use force against the hunter. Later that night, Hayley covered for Chris, lying that it was she who let Elena out of her "cell", and not Chris. Hayley also added that if he wanted to kill someone, he should kill her, as she'd rather die than end up being one of his hybrid slaves. In Bring It On, Klaus saved Hayley from a rogue vampire sent by Katherine, and it was revealed that Klaus and Hayley had made a pact; she would give Klaus information on Katherine in exchange for safety from Katherine's minions. Hayley went back to Klaus' mansion with him and looked through all of his paintings, taking a liking to a certain one she describes as "twisted". Klaus reminded Hayley that their time together was because he wanted information on Katherine, so Hayley suggestively replied that she might just tell him. Later, Klaus told Hayley she was free to go, seeing as Will had been killed, but did admit that she could stay if she wanted. Hayley replied that she could be persuaded to stay, as she likes to enjoy "the good life". Asking her again if she would like to stay or go, she told Klaus that she knows that he likes to be in control, so he should decide. Klaus pushed a piece of hair from her face and started kissing her. They began stripping and kissing aggressively before he pushed her onto the table. He looked down at her and began kissing her neck. They ultimately moved to the bedroom, where they proceeded to have sex. In a later scene, Hayley was seen sitting near Klaus on the bed, putting on her bra after a night of hooking up. While Klaus was watching her from his bed, he noticed Hayley's unique crescent-moon birthmark on her shoulder blade. He then revealed to her that he'd seen this birthmark before, but only on a handful of other people who descended from the same bloodline - a werewolf clan that once thrived through what is now Louisiana. Hayley was shown to be intrigued by this information and demanded to know if he was serious, as finding a connection to her biological family was not a joke to her. However, Klaus insisted that he wouldn't dare to lie about it, as matters of family are sacred. In The Originals, Sophie explained to Klaus that she had the gift to sense a pregnancy. Sophie looked at Hayley, and sensed it was Klaus' daughter, mentioning that nature had found a loophole because while Klaus was a vampire, he was born a werewolf. Upon hearing the baby's heartbeat, Klaus was visibly shocked, and left in a huff, leaving Hayley behind. Hayley appeared to be hurt by Klaus' lack of affection toward her and their unborn child and his seemingly lack of desire to see her live. Elijah later managed to convince Klaus that his and Hayley's child could be their family's one chance at redemption. Klaus, seemingly now on board with the idea, replied that every king needs an heir. Throughout The Originals Series |-|Season One= |-|Season Two= In When the Levee Breaks, In City Beneath The Sea, Dahlia tries to form an alliance with her nephew, Klaus, she gives him a glimpse into her past to make him understand things from her point of view, she also states if he gives her Hope, he will still remain in her life as her father, but he is to eliminate Hayley to ensure that their arrangement continued as promised without complication. Dahlia then used her magic to undagger him, to let Klaus think about her offer, he overhears a recording left by Hayley, that she plans to take Hope away from him, he turns against Hayley after this and Klaus agrees to Dahlia's offer. In Fire with Fire, Klaus tells Dahlia that what he has planned for Hayley is far worse than death, after he finds Hayley with the help of Dahlia's locator spell, he gets into a confrontation with Hayley and Jackson, although he has some difficulty taking them both on at the same time, he gets the upper hand and overpowers them, Dahlia then arrives confusing Hayley as to why she stands with Klaus - Dahlia states that she supports him as he is doing what is best for his daughter. Hayley is infuriated, arrogantly swearing to skin Dahlia alive, however, Dahlia casts a spell that causes her and her pack to slowly transform into their werewolf forms. As the spell takes effect - Klaus reveals that he stole the Crescent Curse from Marcel and that having their curse reactivated was all his idea - he states that his aunt was more than happy to modify the curse to accommodate her hybrid nature and explains that Hayley will be trapped in her wolf form, except during the full moon, leaving her very little time to cause any further trouble, Klaus cruelly reminds Hayley that because of the Unification Ceremony linking her to her pack, they too will share Hayley's fate. Klaus then mockingly calls her "Queen", Hayley begs Klaus not to do this, pleading with him to see that Dahlia will take Hope away from them, however, he coldly reminds her that she is the one who tried to take Hope away from him, and for this crime against him, she would suffer. In Ashes to Ashes, they had no interaction, but when Elijah brings up what Klaus did to Hayley, he refers to her as collateral damage - much to Elijah's rage. After Dahlia is defeated once and for all - Klaus celebrates the victory with Rebekah, Rebekah plans to leave New Orleans in order to find a way to bring back Kol - but not before pointing out that Hayley is cursed to be in her wolf form except during a full moon - and although Klaus is hurt by what Rebekah says, he brushes his feelings aside. Klaus refuses to feel guilt and remorse for what he did to Hayley as she had tried to take their daughter away from him, and to keep Klaus away from Hope. It also becomes clear that Klaus has no desire/intention to deactivate the Crescent Curse, likely because he believes that Hayley would attempt to take their daughter away from him again; they are no longer friends or allies after this attempt, they have become enemies once again. }} |-|Season Three= In For the Next Millennium, six months have passed, however, Klaus still has not forgiven Hayley for trying to take Hope away from him, he refuses to see her, also Klaus has refused to help find a cure for Hayley's curse. In You Hung the Moon, Hayley and Klaus share a violent reunion. Hayley finally has her human form back to get back at Klaus for having Dahlia place the Crescent Wolf Curse upon her and her werewolf family. Klaus and Hayley violently fight in the Mikaelson Compound as the rest of the Mikaelson family are forced to watch. Hayley and Klaus stop fighting when Hope appears outside of her nursery and walking on the foyer on the second floor of the Mikaelson Compound. Klaus seems to regret his actions of placing the curse on her when Hayley picks up Hope in her arms and cries bitterly that she missed Hope's first steps. Later on, Hayley hatefully tells Klaus that she is taking Hope from him and claims that she is going to raise her with Jackson, in an apartment, across the street from the Mikaelson Compound. Klaus does not argue with Hayley and stares into space as she carries Hope out of the Mikaelson Compound In I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans, Klaus and Hayley don't interact with each other. However, Jackson takes Hayley out, while Freya Mikaelson watches Hope, to blow off some steam. Hayley is tired of the stress of the Mikaelson life, which includes Klaus and she complains about all he has done to her, them and everyone else Klaus has affected negatively. Jackson helps Hayley to let go of that stress and to get her mind off Klaus and the rest of the Mikaelson family. In A Walk on the Wild Side, the Mikaelson family talk about who should attend the Strix ball. Klaus and Hayley bicker about their current tension and hatred towards each other as the rest of the Mikaelson family arranges for Elijah and Hayley to attend the ball with Marcel. The three ally together in order to help Marcel be inducted within the Strix's inner circle. In A Ghost Along the Mississippi, Jackson Kenner is killed by Tristan de Martel as revenge against Hayley for torturing him, therefore Hayley can no longer keep Hope away from Klaus, as the apartment she living in was in Jackson's name. Klaus learns from Elijah or Freya (off-screen) that Hayley has been captured by the Strix, although he is still clearly angry with Hayley for trying to keep his daughter away from him, he still rescues her, despite this, Klaus still has not yet forgiven the latter for this act. In Behind the Black Horizon, Klaus and Hayley embarked on a mission to determine the hidden agenda of Kingmaker, Lucien Castle's private company. He willingly stayed by Hayley's side as they fought Lucien's private security force and released the captive werewolves. Hayley told Klaus that she wanted to see what it was like to work alongside Klaus under a common banner and she finally got the chance, showing her appreciation to him for being there for her. However, she insisted that Klaus return to his family to take the chance of making Finn an ally. Later on, Hayley returned to the Abattoir after the Mikaelsons said their goodbyes to Finn. She relayed to them what she and Klaus learned in their time together. In The Bloody Crown, Klaus and Hayley, along with the rest of the Mikaelson family, ally together to try and stop Marcel from destroying the family. Hayley helps around the apartment the Mikaelson family found refuge in while Klaus stands trial for his crimes against his former sireline. Before Klaus leaves to stand trial against his crimes, he apologized to Hayley for wronging her and he says goodbye to Hope in a heartfelt letter. Marcel convicts Klaus and sentences him to Lafayette Cemetery to desiccate, while under the excruciatingly painful magic of Papa Tunde's blade. Hayley supports Klaus to do this because Freya linked his life to the rest of the Mikaelson siblings. While the Mikaelson siblings rest and while Klaus is forced to endure constant pain under Papa Tunde's blade, Hayley is tasked with raising Hope by herself and finding magical cures for all the Mikaelson siblings and to ensure the survival of the Mikaelson family. |-|Season Four= In No Quarter, In Haunter of Ruins, In High Water and a Devil's Daughter, Klaus confides in Hayley, telling her about how painful it was to be held in captivity for those five years. In The Feast of All Sinners, after seeing Klaus talk to his daughter, Hayley admits to him that he is a good father and that he deserves to know the truth about the ritual. She tells him that Vincent didn't want to tell him because he didn't think that he'd go through with the ritual, but she wants to tell him because she knows that he will do anything for Hope even if it means never seeing her again. |-|Season Five= In Where You Left Your Heart, Quotes Gallery The Vampire Diaries 4x03-Klaus.png 4x03-Hayley.png 4x03-First time Klaus and Hayley meet.png 4x03-Klaus 2.png 4x03-Hayley 2.png 4x06-Lockwood Mansion.png 4x06-Hayley.png 4x06-Klaus.png 4x06-Lockwood Mansion 2.png 4x06-Klayley argue.png 4x06.png 4x06-Little Wolf.png 4x09-Hayley tells Klaus about Tyler's betrayal.png 4x09-Hayley tells Klaus.png 4x09-Hayley tells Klaus 2.png 4x16-Klaus.png 4x16-Hayley.png 4x16-Klaus helps Hayley up.png 4x16-Hayley 2.png 4x16.png 4x16-Klaus 2.png 4x16-Klaus offers Hayley protection.png 4x16-Klaus table.png 4x16-Klaus table 2.png 4x16-Hayley table.png 4x16-Hayley looking through Klaus' art 2.png 4x16-Hayley looking through Klaus' art 3.png 4x16-Hayley looking through Klaus' art.png 4x16-Klayley Flirting.png 4x16-Klayley flirting.png 4x16-Klayley Flirting 2.png 4x16-Klayley Flirting 3.png 4x16-Klayley Flirting 5.png 4x16-Klaus smile.png 4x16-Klaus offers to let Hayley stay.png 4x16-Hayley walks over .png 4x16-Klaus smiles 2.png 4x16-Hayley seduces Klaus.png klaus and hayley.png|4x16 4x16-Hayley seduces Klaus 2.png 4x16-Going or staying?.png Klayley flirting.png 6 .png 4x16-Klayley sex.png 4x16-Klayley sex 2.png 4x16-Klayley sex 3.png 4x16-Klayley sex 4.png 4x16-Klayley sex 5.png 4x16-Klayley sex 6.png 4x16-Klayley sex 7.png 4x16-Klayley sex 8.png 4x16-Klayley sex 9.png 4x16-Klayley sex 10.png 4x16-Klaus tells Hayley about her family.png 4x16-Klaus tells Hayley about her family 2.png 4x16-Klaus tells Hayley about her family 3.png 4x16-Klaus tells Hayley about her family 4.png 4x16-Klaus tells Hayley about her family 5.png The Originals |-|Season One= The actors who portray Hayley and Klaus.jpg|Phoebe Tonkin and Joseph Morgan Phoebe Tonkin and Joseph Morgan.jpg 1x01~Klaus-Hayley.png 1x01-2.png 1x01-3.png 1x01-4.png 1x01-5.png Pheobe Tonkin as Hayley in The Originals.jpg 1x02-Klaus-Hayley.png 1x02-Klaus, Hayley and Rebekah.png 1x02-Klaus mad.png 1x02-Hayley mad.png 1x02-Klaus mad 2.png 1x02-Hayley mad 2.png 1x02-Klaus chokes Hayley.png 1x02-Klaus Chokes Hayley 2.png 1x02-Klaus watches Hayley sleep 2.png 1x02-Klaus watches Hayley sleep.png 1x02-Klaus watches Hayley sleep 3.png 1x02-Klaus watches Hayley sleep 4.png 1x02-Klaus watches Hayley sleep 5.png 1x02-Hayley is awake.png 1x02-Hayley is awake 2.png 1x02-Klaus in Hayley's room 2.png 1x02-Klaus in Hayley's room 3.png 1x02-Klaus in Hayley's room 4.png 1x02-Little Wolf.png 1x02-Klaus and Hayley bond.png 1x02-Hayley stops klaus.png 1x02-Klaus in Hayley's room.png 1x02-Klaus opens up.png 1x02-Klaus opens up 2.png 1x02-Klaus opens up 3.png 1x02-Klaus leaves.png 1x02-Hayley smiling.png 1x02-Hayley.png 1x03-Klaus-Hayley.png 1x03-Hayley watches Klaus 2.png 1x03-Klaus, Hayley and Rebekah.png 1x03-The plan.png 1x03-The plan 2.png 1x03-Klaus, Hayley and Rebekah 2.png 1x03-Klaus tell Hayley Elijah is returning.png 1x03-Klaus tell Hayley Elijah is returning 2.png 1x03-Klaus tell Hayley Elijah is returning 3.png 1x03-Klaus tell Hayley Elijah is returning 4.png 1x03-Klaus tell Hayley Elijah is returning 5.png 1x03-What is it about Elijah.png 1x03-He was kind to me.png 1x03-Klaus hurt.png 1x03-I think it's a girl.png 1x03-Klaus smiles.png 1x03-Klaus leaves.png 1x04-Klaus checks Hayley's wounds 2.png 1x04-Klaus checks Hayley's wounds.png 1x04-Klaus checks Hayley's wounds 3.png 1x04-Proud daddy Klaus.png 1x04-The wolf.png 1x04-Protective Klaus.png 1x04-Elijah.png 1x04-Klaus jealous.png 1x04-Can we go home now?.png 1x04-Klaus catching Hayley.png 1x04-Klaus catching Hayley 2.png 1x04-I've gotcha love.png 1x04-I've gotcha.png 1x04-Klaus carrying Hayley.png 1x05-Klaus, Hayley, Rebekah and Sophie.png 1x05-You know, that.png 1x05-You are all class.png 1x06-Klaus.png 1x06-Hayley.png 1x07-Klaus, Hayley and Elijah in the bayou.png 1x07-Klaus jealous?.png 1x07-Baby can make hybrids.png 1x07-Hayley.png 1x07-Klaus, Hayley and Elijah in the bayou 2.png 1x07-Klaus bites Elijah.png 1x07-Angsty stare 2.png 1x07-Angsty stare.png 1x07-Angsty stare 3.png 1x08-Little Wolf.png 1x08-Why?.png 1x08-Klaus-Hayley.png 1x08-Klaus.png 1x08-Hayley.png 1x08-Klaus wants Hayley to go with him.png 1x08-Klaus wants Hayley to go with him 2.png 1x08-Hayley goes with Klaus.png 1x09-Klaus-Hayley.png 1x09-Klaus toast.png 1x09-Hayley.png 1x09-Feast.png 1x09-The wolf.png 1x09-Klaus and Hayley.png 1x09-Our child.png 1x09KlausHayley.jpg 1x09-Father of the year.png 1x09-Wolf hunt.png 1x09-Wolf hunt 2.png 1x09-Wolf hunt 3.png 1x09-Wolf hunt 4.png 1x09-Hayley confronts Klaus 3.png 1x09-Hayley confronts Klaus 4.png 1x09-Hayley confronts Klaus.png 1x09-Hayley confronts Klaus 5.png 1x09-Hayley confronts Klaus 2.png 1x09-Hayley confronts Klaus 6.png 1x09-Hayley confronts Klaus 7.png 1x09-Hayley confronts Klaus 8.png 1x09-What happens to me then?.png 1x09-Right.png 1x09-Payback.png 1x09-Klaus shocked.png 1x10-Hayley and Rebekah looking at Klaus.png 1x10-Klaus.png 1x10-Hayley looking at Klaus.png 1x11-Klaus, Hayley and Elijah.png 1x11-Klaus, Hayley and Elijah 2.png 1x11-Hayley looking at Klaus.png 1x11-Klaus worried.png 1x11-Elijah disses Hayley.png 1x11-Hayley upset 2.png 1x11-Hayley upset.png 1x11-Hayley upset 3.png 1x11-Hayley shows her vulnerability to Klaus.png 1x11-Hayley upset 4.png 1x11-Hayley upset 5.png 1x11-Klaus shows he cares.png 1x11-Klaus shows he cares 2.png 1x11-Klaus shows he cares about Hayley.png 1x11-Klaus takes Hayley to the church.png 1x11-Klaus takes Hayley to the church 2.png 1x11-Klaus and Hayley bond.png 1x11-Klaus takes Hayley to the church 3.png 1x11-Klaus takes Hayley to the church 4.png 1x11-Klaus and Hayley bond 2.png 1x11-Klaus and Hayley bond 3.png 1x11-Klaus opens up about his family.png 1x11-Klayley eye sex.png 1x11-Klayley eye sex 2.png Klaushayleyiroginals.jpg 1x11-Klaus offers Hayley advice.png 1x11-Klaus gives Hayley advice.png 1x11-Mikaelson family.png 1x11-Klaus.png 1x11-Hayley.png 1x11-Completing the harvest.png 1x11-Completing the harvest 2.png 1x11-Hayley looking at klaus.png 1x13-Hayley tells everyone about Celeste.png 1x13-Hayley tells everyone about Celeste 2.png 1x13-Hayley tells everyone about Celeste 3.png 1x13-Hayley tells everyone about Celeste 4.png 1x17-Badass Hayley.png 1x17-Proud Klaus.png 1x17-Klaus painting.png 1x18-Klaus and Hayley discuss werewolves.png 1x18-Klaus and Hayley discuss werewolves 2.png 1x18-Klaus and Hayley discuss werewolves 3.png 1x18-Klaus and Hayley discuss werewolves 4.png 1x18-Klaus and Hayley discuss werewolves 5.png 1x18-Klaus and Hayley discuss werewolves 6.png 1x18-Klayley eye sex.png 1x18-Klayley eye sex 2.png 1x18-Klaus smiles.png 1x18-Klayley eye sex 3.png 1x18-Klayley eye sex 4.png 1x18-Klayley eye sex 5.png 1x18-Klayley eye sex 6.png 1x18-Klaus smiles 2.png 1x18-Klaus walks away.png 1x18-Hayley hurt.png 1x18-Klaus jealous.png 1x18-Hayley calls out for Elijah.png 1x18-Klaus jealous 2.png 1x18-Elijah comes to the rescue.png 1x18-Klaus jealous 3.png 1x19-Hayley calls Klaus.png 1x19-Klaus concerned.png 1x19-Stay out of trouble.png 1x19-Hayley pissed.png 1x20-Hayley confronts Klaus.png 1x20-Klaus drunk.png 1x20-Father Kieran's Funeral.png Klaus and Hayley_002.jpg|Klaus and Hayley episode 20 1x20-Hayley looks at Klaus.png 1x20-Klaus looks at Hayley.png Klaus and Hayley_001.jpg|Klaus and Hayley episode 20 1x20-Excuse me??.png 1x20-Klayley eye sex.png 1x20-For the sake of my child.png 1x20-Responsible daddy.png 1x20-Klaus' arm around Hayley.png 1x20-Klaus' arm around Hayley 2.png 1x20-Klaus' arm around Hayley 3.png 1x20-Klaus puts his foot in it.png 1x20-She's ours.png 1x20-Hayley in limbo.png 1x20-Klaus cradling Hayley's head.png 1x20-Klaus trying to feed Hayley his blood.png 1x20-You're alright, love.png 1x20-Hayley.png 1x20-Klaus.png 1x20-Klaus in Hayley's room.png 1x20-Klaus daddy.png 1x20-What about me?.png 1x20-I want to show you something.png 1x20-Klaus nursery.png 1x20-Hayley nursery.png 1x20-Bad reality show.png 1x20-Why do you call him that?.png 1x20-What did he say to you?.png 1x20-Nothing true.png 1x20-Klaus smiles.png 1x21-Thanks for asking.png 1x21-It did him pretty damn well.png 1x21-Hayley rolls her eyes at Klaus.png 1x21-Hayley screams.png 1x21-Klaus screams.png 1x22-Hayley writing to Hope.png 1x22-Don't tell me it's me.png 1x22-And the award for the biggest ego goes to.png 1x22-Klaus laughs.png 1x22-Baby kicks.png 1x22-Klaus heated look.png 1x22-How is our littlest wolf?.png 1x22-Klaus watches Hayley.png 1x22-Do you want to?.png 1x22-Do I.png 1x22-Yeah you do.png 1x22-Yeah I do.png 1x22-Come on.png 1x22-Klaus freaked.png 1x22-Klaus feeling the baby.png 1x22-Klaus feeling the baby 2.png 1x22-Intimate moment.png 1x22-Klaus awed.png 1x22-Did you feel that?.png 1x22-Klaus smiles.png 1x22-Hayley smiles.png 1x22-Intimate moment 2.png 1x22-Family.png 1x22-Klaus overwhelmed.png 1x22-Klaus leaves.png 1x22-Hayley watches Klaus leave.png 1x22-Klaus bursts in.png 1x22-Hayley looks up.png 1x22-Hayley watches Klaus.png 1x22-Witches hold Klaus.png 1x22-Klaus tries to break free.png 1x22-Klaus and Hayley in the church.png 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave 019.PNG 1.22 From A Cradle To A Grave 020.PNG 1x22-Hayey and the baby.png 1x22-Klaus sees his baby for the first time.png 1x22-Hayley smiles at Klaus.png 1x22-Klaus watches Hayley die.png 1x22-Klaus watches Hayley die 2.png 1x22-Klaus and Hayley dead.png 1x22-Klaus holds Hayley.png 1x22-Klaus holds Hayley 2.png 1x22-Klaus mourns.png 1x22-Hayley's back.png 1x22-Klaus shocked.png 1x22-Klaus, Hayley and Elijah.png 1x22-Klaus.png 1x22-Hayley looks at Klaus.png 1x22-I'm gonna go find our daughter.png 1x22-Daddy Klaus.png 1x22-Momma Wolf.png 1x22-Klayley finding their baby.png 1x22-Witches throw them back.png 1x22-Non verbal communication.png 1x22-Non verbal communication 2.png 1x22-Hayley holds Hope.png 1x22-Hayley talks to Klaus and Elijah.png 1x22-Klaus listens.png 1x22-Hayley cries.png 1x22-Hybrid Family.png Drabbles cover.png|Joseph Morgan and Phoebe Tonkin 1vlIqoNiBbbA.jpg 2EEtIluAAis.jpg 3FEr8MqHmM.jpg 4jLssWglVg.jpg 5hO3Dm0AGpA.jpg 10646922_642298775877482_817061683253463203_n.jpg Originals-season-2-2 1000x666 FULL.jpg |-|Season Two= Normal_TheOriginals201-1368KlausHayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1386Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals201-1391Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0087KlausElijahHayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0118KlausHayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0632KlausHayleyHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0633KlausHayleyHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0636KlausHayleyHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0643KlausHayleyHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0708RebekahHayleyKlausElijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1213KlausElijaHayleyRebekahHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1221KlausElijahHayleyRebekahHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0846KlausHayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0924Klaus-Hayley.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0927Hayley-Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-2011KlausHayleyKaleb-Davina.jpeg To212_312Hayley-Klaus.jpg To212_364KlausHayley.jpg To212_398KalusHayley.jpg To212_1017Klaushayley.jpg TO_214_0030Hayley-Klaus.jpg TO_214_0032Klaus-Hayley.jpg TO_214_0033KlausHayley.jpg TO_214_0360Hayley-Klaus.jpg TO_214_0981KlausHayleyHope.jpg |-|Season Three= TO302_2064Klaus-Hayley.jpg TO302_2096Hayley-Klaus.jpg TO302_2109Klaus-Hayley.jpg TO302_2135KlausHayley.jpg TO302_2173KlausHayley.jpg Normal_TO304_0451Klaus-Hayley.jpg Normal_TO304_0458Hayley-Klaus.jpg TO311 2121 KlausHayley.jpg TO320 0191.jpg TO320 0216.jpg TO320 0735.jpg TO320 0738.jpg TO320 0761.jpg TO320 1001.jpg TO320 1220.jpg TO320 1274.jpg TO320 1258.jpg TO320 2250.jpg TO321 0088.jpg |-|Season Four= TO402-052-Hayley-Freya-Elijah~Klaus.png TO402-055-Hayley-Freya-Elijah~Klaus.png TO402-104-Kol-Klaus-Hayley-Elijah-Freya-Rebekah~Marcel.png TO402-109-Klaus-Hayley~Marcel.png TO402-110-Kol-Klaus-Hayley-Elijah-Rebekah~Freya~Marcel.png TO402-133-Hayley-Klaus.png TO402-137-Klaus-Hayley~Hope.png TO404-017~Klaus-Hayley-Hope~Elijah.png TO404-020-Elijah-Hayley-Klaus~Vincent~Hope.png TO404-027-Elijah~Klaus-Hayley-Vincent~Hope.png TO404-035-Klaus-Elijah~Hayley.png TO404-039~Klaus-Hayley.png TO404-103-Marcel-Hayley-Klaus.png TO406-014-Hayley~Klaus.png TO407-076-Klaus~Hayley.png TO407-077-Hayley~Klaus.png TO407-078~Hayley-Klaus.png TO407-080~Klaus-Hayley.png TO407-082-Klaus~Hayley.png TO407-154~Klaus~Hayley.png TO408-038-Klaus-Hayley.png TO408-039-Klaus-Hayley.png TO408-041-Davina~Hayley~Klaus.png TO408-050~Klaus-Hayley.png TO408-061~Davina-Hayley-Klaus.png TO409-018~Hayley-Klaus.png TO410-005-Klaus~Hayley~Freya.png TO410-006-Hayley~Klaus.png TO413-095-The Hollow~Hayley~Hope-Freya~Vincent-Rebekah~Klaus~Elijah~Marcel~Kol.png Videos TVD and TO Klaus and Hayley TVD 4x16|Klaus and Hayley TVD 4x16 The Originals 1x02 klaus and hayley talk|Klaus & Hayley 1x02 Talk The Originals 1x03 - Hayley Klaus "I learned something today i think it's a girl"| Klaus & Hayley TO 1x03 The Originals 1x04 Girl in New Orleans - Rebekah Hayley Klaus "Your own child healed you"| Klaus & Hayley- TO 1x04 "As Long As I Am In The Family Way You Can't Do A Damn Thing About It" -Hayley & Klaus-0|Klaus and Hayley TO 1x09 The Originals 1x11 - Klaus and Hayley scenes Klayley| Klaus and Hayley TO 1x11 The Originals 1x18 Klaus "I knew U were tough, I new U were cunning but I never new U were a queen"|Klaus and Hayley TO 1x18 The Originals 1x19 Hayley tells Klaus about the attack on the wolfs & she's found Marcel| Klaus and Hayley TO 1x19 The Originals 1x20 Klaus, Elijah & Hayley talk|Klaus and Hayley TO 1x20 The Original 1x20 Elijah, Klaus & Hayley "She's not you child she's ours"|Klaus and Hayley TO 1x20 The Originals 1x20 Klaus and Hayley scene Klayley|Klaus and Hayley TO 1x20 The Originals 1x21 Genevieve has Hayley|Klaus and Hayley TO 1x21 The Originals 1x22 Hayley Writing a letter to her daughter. Klaus finds Hayley-0|Klaus and Hayley TO 1x22 The Originals 1x22 Hayley gives birth then is killed| Klaus and Hayley TO 1x22 Hayley & Klaus come up with a plan to save their daughter TO 1x22 PT 13|Klaus and Hayley TO 1x22 Hayley "It Will Get Better..." The Originals 2x02 Klaus Hayley go to see the Hayleys wolf pack The Originals 2x03 Hayley "Why does she hate you so much Klaus?" The Originals 2x03 Elijah, Klaus & Hayley get a message from Ester (Flashback Elijah, Klaus & Ester) The Originals 2x03 Klaus Hayley "I trust your not thinking of taking her offer?" The Originals 2x05 Klaus "It's over Mikael your out numbered" The Originals 2x06 Hayley asks Klaus to let her help find Elijah The Originals 2x07 Elijah is trapped in dreams Klaus vows to save him The Originals - Klaus and Hayley Ending Scene (2x08) Trivia *Klaus and Hayley are both werewolves. They come from different bloodlines of two of the oldest werewolf packs. North East Atlantic Pack and Crescent Wolf Pack have ties from the beginning of werewolf history. *The actors who portray Hayley and Klaus are linked to Claire Holt; both are also close friends with Holt in real life. *Klaus has a special nickname for Hayley; "Little Wolf", whereas with other girls, he calls them "love". **Klaus called Hayley "wolf girl" once in The Vampire Diaries. *They both have absentee parents (Hayley was orphaned, and Klaus didn't know his biological father). *The people who raised them thought of them as disappointments. Hayley's adoptive parents kicked her out after she had accidentally tore up the living room, revealing to be a werewolf and Mikael tried to kill Klaus because of Esther's affair. *Neither of them knew they were werewolves until after they first turned. *Klaus knows about Hayley's heritage because he recognized her birth mark. *When Klaus first met Hayley, he assumed that she and Tyler had an affair behind Caroline's back, although this was proven to be false. *Klaus asked the vampires in Reigning Pain in New Orleans to show respect towards Hayley at the feast. *Klaus saved Hayley's life in Bring It On. *According to Julie Plec, Klaus and Hayley have "wicked chemistry". *Klaus chose to share the discovery of his werewolf clan relatives with Hayley. *Klayley has made front page in an Ukrainian Magazine. *Klayley have won the following polls: **Klaus and Hayley have won the Buddy TV Showdown Poll "Which Couple Are You Rooting For"?. **Klaus and Hayley lead the Midseason Poll "Best Potential Pairing on The Originals" 2013. **Klayley (Klaus and Hayley) has won the Portrait Magazine Poll in front of every other The Originals ships. **Klayley (Klaus and Hayley) has won the official Eonline love triangles poll against Haylijah (Elijah and Hayley), the 4th poll won in a row on the new series. **Klayley (Klaus and Hayley) has won the official Relationship Poll on The Originals Website, voted as Favorite Couple of The Originals Series. * Hayley doesn't believe that Mikael's words of Klaus being an abomination are true. * Klayley shared a scene in From a Cradle to a Grave, where Klaus felt the baby kicking. * Klaus named their daughter Hope. * Klaus and Hayley gave Hope to Rebekah to keep her safe. They both had the same opinion about it - they were distraught to do it, but in the end, they wanted what was best for their daughter. * According to Phoebe Tonkin, Klaus and Hayley will grow closer together in Season 2, as Hayley struggles with her new life as a hybrid. * Joseph Morgan said that he sees a sibling/friend relationship forming between Klaus and Hayley. * When asked about Klayley, Julie Plec gave some insight that she likes to start her couples with "I hate you" or in a friendship. She sees Klaus and Hayley as kindred spirits. * Joshua Butler, one of the directors of'' TVD'' and TO, ships Klaus and Hayley. * Nishi Munshi admitted that she ships Klaus and Hayley. * In Rebirth, Elijah said that Klaus is the only one who can truly understand how Hayley feels. * Klaus said she was his family in Rebirth. He also tells Jackson in Sanctuary, that he considers her a part of his family. * In Alive and Kicking, Klaus helps Hayley talk to the werewolves. He also states that he is a good influence on her. * In Every Mother's Son, he gets upset that Hayley is thinking about switching bodies. * In The Map of Moments, they are reunited with their daughter Hope after four months apart. * Since Hayley has married Jackson, she and Klaus disagree more with how to protect Hope from Dahlia; Klaus' belief on how to protect Hope from Dahlia is correct unlike Hayley's. *Hayley is the first person Klaus said the words, "I trust you" to; however, Klaus has lost complete trust in Hayley, after she tried to take their daughter away from him. Klaus began to trust Hayley again. *Klaus had Dahlia place the Crescent Curse on Hayley and her pack, partly as punishment for trying to take Hope away from him, and mainly to gain Dahlia's trust to take her down; they are no longer friends or allies after this attempt, they have become enemies once again. *Klaus' nickname for their daughter, littlest wolf, stems from the nickname he gave Hayley. *As of An Old Friend Calls, their originally-decimated relationship and friendship (due to their betrayals to each other) is currently on its way to repair. They decide to run away together in order to keep Hope Mikaelson safe and for Klaus to stay alive from the enemies hunting him due to his unlinked sireline. *In Alone with Everybody they have a honest and deep talk about what's best for their family and for their daughter and they come to an agreement. They will decide together what's best for Hope as partners. *In Where Nothing Stays Buried, Lucien refers to them as King and Queen. *Klaus bowed down before Lucien to save Hayley's life. *It is currently unknown if Hayley and Klaus knew about the deaths of Tyler and Stefan. *Hayley spent five years of her life tracking down the seven werewolf families whose venom would help her save him and the rest of the Mikaelsons. **She left her pack and renounced her leadership as she chose Klaus and the Mikaelsons over them. See also Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship